Breadwinners
by YuriChan220
Summary: Minami and her friends decide to use their skill of making delicious bread and spread it around the world. They call themselves the "Breadwinners" and vow to make people's lives better by selling their delicious bread.


**Breadwinners**

 **Protagonists: Minami, Fuyumi, Yuu and Noa**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pan De Peace or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This is my first Pan De Peace fanfic to you all! Now, bare with me, I know for a fact that this may or may not get as many reviews since this is a new series and all. But I don't care! I was so eager to write a story about them since I watched it a few days ago.**

 **So, enjoy~!**

At the Fuyumi Bakery one afternoon, the four girls make some bread as usual. Minami rolls the dough while humming to herself happily while the other three keep busy with theirs. Then, after a while the green tea melon bread is ready. The four of them take one and eat it.

"Mm~!" Minami says. "Tastes so good~!

Yuu eats one and nods in agreement. "These are definitely the best we've ever had so far."

"That's why Fuyumi runs this bakery," Noa points out while drinking her milk.

While the four girls are eating, Minami looks around the bakery and sniffs the air. The smell of bread fills her nostrils as she smiles. 'We've been making bread together for a long time,' she thinks. 'And going to Fuyumi's bakery every day is wonderful, too. But…I do wonder…'

"Hm? What's the matter, Minami-chan?" Fuyumi asks.

"I'm thinking…what we should do with our talent of baking bread…" Minami starts.

"Why? We already have Fuyumi's bakery, right?" Yuu says.

"But what if we can sell it to other people around town that can't afford it?" Minami says. "I mean, I know Fuyumi's bread is a bit cheap, but still…"

"You mean we can deliver our baked bread to people?" Noa asks.

Minami snaps her fingers with a wink. "Exactly~!"

"But how are we supposed to do it?" Yuu asks. "None of us can drive, can we?"

"I bet Mana-san can," Noa says. "We can ask Mai for her approval, too."

"That can be an option," Minami says as she rubs her chin. "Yeah, that will work if we ask her."

"Alright then!" Fuyumi says. "It's settled! The four of us will deliver bread all over town!"

"But wait!" Minami says. "If we're running our own business, we can at least have a name, right?

The four girls hum to themselves while rubbing their chins in thought. And it took about a good 10-15 minutes until they sigh in disappointment.

"This is hard!" Fuyumi groans.

Noa rests her head on the table. "I'm stumped..."

"Who knew coming up with a name would be this difficult?" Yuu adds

Minami is still thinking unit she hits her palm with her fist. "I got it!"

"What is it!?" The three girls lean close towards their friend eagerly

"How about we call ourselves, 'BreadWinners'?" Minami says.

Noa quirks an eyebrow. "Bread…winners?"

"Can you explain it to us?" Yuu asks

"We make tasty bread, right?" Minami says. "So, our job is to deliver our bread to the people in town, whether it'd be poor or rich or normal. And after that, we feel like winners because we did something nice for the people."

The three girls smile and nod at Minami's explanation. They have been baking bread together for quite a while now. Thus, their other friends, Mai, Mana and Ami all got a taste of bread as well. They could very well let other people experience the taste of their delicious bread, too.

"So, girls!" Minami says as she stands up with a fist pumped. "What do you say? We, the Breadwinners, will deliver delicious bread all over town!"

The other three girls stand up as well. "YEAH!"

Minami throws out her hand and the others put theirs on top of one another.

"BREADWINNERS, UNITE!"

They throw their hands in the air as they shout it out. They know that it's going to be a great experience for them to be entrepreneurs once they get organized and ready to sell their bread to the people around town. Minami, on the other hand, is feeling great since she and her friends are doing this for the first time.

"Thanks so much, girls!" the brunette says. "You're the best!

"No problem," Yuu says. "We have to put our talent to good use."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Fuyumi says. 'Let's go!"

Noa just smiles her small smile. "Time to deliver." And she drinks her milk.


End file.
